1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arming arrangement with rotatable airfoils or blades of a propeller constituting the deliverants for an arming criterium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arming arrangement of the type which is under consideration herein serves as a safety device for a firing or launching tube, inasmuch as the triggering actuation is only initiated when a projectile which is equipped with an arrangement of that kind has found itself in free flight for a sufficiently lengthy period of time; in effect, when the rotary or reversible airfoil has been sufficiently often or, in essence, rapidly set into rotation by the surrounding flow. This rotational movement which is dependent upon the incident flow can be employed for the heating of a latching element which changes in its geometry in dependent upon the heating; for example, as is disclosed in German Patent No. 31 26 288; or, however, also for the rotary generator-like generation of electrical energy for the release of a security circuit or for the charging up of an energy accumulator for a trigger circuit; for example, as is disclosed in German Laid-Open patent appln. No. 33 17 376.